Hermione Prewett
by nutmeg11199
Summary: Time for Hermione to claim what is rightfully hers!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Prewett 1

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Hello my names Hermione Granger, no scrap that my name is Hermione Prewett. I'm the only Prewett left, well in name anyway. Molly Weasley is, so is Ginny, but as they are both married and didn't keep their names that leaves me to continue the family name. I Hermione Prewett, secret daughter of Fabien Prewett and my mother Jean Granger nee Williams is the last surviving heir of the oldest family in the wizarding world.

A few things so you can understand what I'm on about.

Prewett family rules;

Heir must keep family name after marriage. Which takes Molly and Ginny of the list.

Illegitimate children are accepted as long as they know and follow the other rules. Counts me in,

All Prewett heirs are female. Last and not important in my books at least, we are descended from Morgana, and should act accordingly, whatever that means.

There are few others like, be nice and courteous and get good grade etc but they aren't that important to me, seen as though they seem to be in built into me. Like I have a choice about reading books, I just feel like I have to, no control, I get drawn towards them. Same with studying, probably some stupid old pureblood magic.

Seems my family go against the grain. I swear if I didn't know Molly loved Arthur so much, I would think she married a Weasley just so she could finish the family name off. I mean come on, what chance did they have of having a girl. Molly says she always wanted one girl, but I don't think that Ginny knows that much about her mother's heritage.

My father, Molly's younger brother, one of twins, had me. He didn't know my mother was pregnant when Voldemort killed him. So I'm illegitimate. But as my mother used his name and I've kept it, I get to be the heir. Thrilling I know, but it does explain why I'm like I am. Molly and Ginny have the Prewett temper, with no control. I also have that power and temper but I have learnt to use it. I'm 100% positive that the family don't know about me either.

Come on I'm me, I've done me research. The only living close relatives I've got left are Molly and her children and not once have any of them even mentioned the name Prewett. I only found out from research and what little my mother knew about my father's family.

At least I have my mother's hair. It seems that my mother's hair genes were stronger than the ginger of the Prewetts. Mind you given the state of my hair I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Actually now I think about my hair is a bit lit Molly's just brown instead of ginger. Oh we'll seems I'm the only one that noticed.

While I use the name Granger, which is my mother's husband who I do call dad, that's only in the wizarding world. At home everything is under Prewett. Passport, drivers license, birth certificate, medical records the lot.

Only major downside, no Ron. I did like him but he wasn't the one, and I'm thankful to Merlin that he wasn't. Marrying my first cousin would not have been a good thing. I mean who would really want that, apart from stupid pureblood supremacists. Serves them right, most of their names have died out or will, with the only heirs in Azkaban.

Why am I telling you this? Well you see I'm about to head into courtroom 10, in the ministry and claim what is mine. The Weasley's have to be there as it is an heir claim and they are the only blood of the Prewetts left. Just in case the claim is fake, family blood is needed for the charms. Harry, Kingsley actually nearly the whole order as most now work in high positions in the ministry. Well wish me luck. They haven't seen me in a year and a lot has changed since then. Let's see how it goes shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Prewett 2

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

'Today my friends we have a claim of heir for the Prewett line'. Molly could be heard huffing in the back somewhere. 'As required the apparent last remaining family members are here in the form of the Weasley's' he pointed in the families direction 'to give any blood required to validate or expel the claim. Do we all understand the procedure?' There was a murmuring sound of agreement. 'Good now if you would please bring the claimant one Mrs H Zabini into the court please.'

The door guards went out and returned with a medium height small build woman with the hood of a cloak covering most of her face.

'Madam if you could please remove your cloak.'

'I'm sorry Mr Minister but as I have not been addressed by my correct name I do not see the need to remove my cloak.'

'You will only be addressed as a Prewett if it can be proven you belong to the line.'

'Oh I assure you Kingsley', Hermione said as she removed the hood. 'I am the last remaining Prewett and that I do not go my husband's name no matter how many times I have put him on the sofa to get the message through'. She could hear her husband, Blaise groan somewhere in the top rows behind the minister.

'Hermione what on earth are you doing girl.' Molly had stood up and started shouting.

'Claiming what is rightfully mine Molly.'

'But you are muggleborn and a Granger, this does not make sense.'

'No Molly I am Granger but only at Hogwarts. I am Zabini but only in my husband's wishful mind. I am the last of the Prewetts. I am the daughter of Fabian Prewett. I have known this for a while but decided to leave my claim till it was necessary. Until recently it was of importance but not something that required immediate action. Now I'm afraid it is.'

'Neither of my brothers had children Hermione, why do you lie and bring all the bad memories back for us. They are painful.'

'I am sorry Molly to bring this pain back. I did not know of my father until my mothers husband became ill and I realised my blood group came from neither of my apparent parents. Mother told me what had happened and like the little bookworm that I am I researched. I had stolen a cloth with blood from Ginny's recent Quidditch accident and checked. I am a Prewett I assure you.'

Molly was muttering over and over. 'I have a niece, I have a niece'.

Suddenly Ron shot up. 'I require blood clarification. No wife of a Slytherin is going to just walk in and claim a family name.'

'Sit down you stupid boy', shouted Hermione. Blaise is on the Wizengamot, being Slytherin is of no consequence, and your mother and sister lost claim when they married and refused to keep their name'. Ginny was now giving murderous glares at her mother.

'Why didn't you tell me mother?'

'I wanted the name to die. To many things had happened and I wanted the memories gone'.

'You had no right. I wouldn't have taken it anyway, but that is not the point.'

Harry was just sitting there in shock.

Kingsley cleared his throat. 'If we could continue? Hermione do you mind giving blood clarification.'

'Not at all Kingsley.'

'Molly if you would.'

Molly complied and a few minutes later each woman had given a few drops of blood over to a goblin of Gringotts, who had disappeared and returned in the blink of an eye.

'Minister the vaults have opened for the young lady but not the older. The younger lady is the true heir.'

At this Molly went off into a explosive rant about betrayal and loss. She went to shout at Hermione, but the younger woman was looking pale. Just as Molly stopped Hermione fainted.

Blaise hurdled the desks in front of him shouting for everyone to 'get out of the way'.

'Cara, Cara please come on wake up for me please'. He was saying to her once he had reached her.

She started to come round. 'Did I pass out?'

'Yes you did. Have you not eaten this morning?'

'No our mini Prewett decided she didn't want me to eat, she said as she laid her hand over her stomach.'

'Oh Cara, don't do that again please it scares me.'

'Don't talk to me about it. I'm starving but the thought of food is not pleasant at the moment.'

Blaise bent down and placed his head onto the small bump that could now be seen as Hermione's cloak had now fallen to either side of her.

'Lasciate che la vostra madre mangia piccolo. ha bisogno di mangiare per mantenere in buona salute.

'Blaise I'm not sure asking her is going to make a difference.'

'It should do she needs to learn to listen to her papa. Sooner rather than later preferably.'

Hermione chuckled. 'I'm good to get up now. Blaise helped her to her feet. Molly and everyone else, I would like to introduce you to my husband Blaise Zabini.' Blaise bowed, 'and our little girl, no name as of yet.' She said as she placed a hand over her baby bump.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Prewett 3

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Molly was gob smacked.

'Do you see why I had to do it now? If it had of been a boy I would have left it well alone. I know those type of memories Molly, they are too painful to recount, but I had to. My daughter,' Blaise coughed, 'sorry our daughter needs to be taught her heritage, whether she chooses to go with it or not. I am your niece Molly. Your brother lives on through me and your great niece, who is currently doing a weird jig'. She poked her stomach with her index finger. 'Pack it in you. Ah she's stopped.'

'Well at least you've got that bit of being a Prewett down Molly answered. Listing to her mother already.' Blaise pouted. 'Don't look like that young man. You had got to have realised by now who was going to where the trousers in your relationship, whether you knew her to be a Prewett or not.'

Blaise nodded, Hermione chuckled.

Ron came pushing through the every growing crowd. 'Mione come of it. What are you doing with that slimy git?'

'What would you have me do Ronald. Divorce him and marry you?' Ron looked down at his feet. 'That's it isn't it? Have you not realised that I am your cousin. How wrong do you think that would be? I'm not a Malfoy and you're not a Black. I don't do marrying family. Well at least that close. All pureblood are linked in one way or another. Blaise however is only by marriage, no blood.'

'Merlin please don't remind me. Even that's a little too close for my liking.' Blaise butted in. I still get nightmares about a mini you coming out with 15 toes or something stupid.'

'That's gross don't worry about it like I said marriage not blood.'

'Yeah but it still freaks me out.'

'Don't think about it then.'

'Trust me I'm trying.'

'Not to disrupt this family reunion or something but I want a hug of my best mate. Who may I add disappeared on me a year ago.'

'Oh Harry I want a hug too.' Harry ran the small distance and gave Hermione the biggest bear hug ever.

'Hey come now potter hands of the wife if you don't mind.' Hermione swatted his arm.

'Blaise behave'

'It's ok Hermione. Blaise I would like you to meet my wife Ginny.'

'Pleasure.'

'It better be.'

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione chuckled at the frown on Blaise's face.

'Now as it seems that I need food and mini me seems to agree at the moment how about we head to the leaky cauldron and catch up?'

'Agreed, mini him seems to be hungry too.' she said while pointing at Harry.

'Ginny are you pregnant?' Hermione asked.

'Yes not as far as you, but still I can sympathise with the food issue. One minute can't stand it next inhaling Gherkins. Merlin I hate Gherkins but oh well. If that's what junior wants that is what he gets.'

The four of them left the court room and head for the leaky cauldron leaving the

rest of the wizengamot and the Weasley's behind, staring in disbelief.


End file.
